


Full Circle

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Car Sex, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Danny stumbles upon Steve working on the Marquee





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSlothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/gifts).



Steve’s front door is unlocked, per usual. Danny grumbles loudly, also per usual, and heads to the kitchen with his takeout bags. Steve, however, is nowhere to be found.

Not too concerned- yet- Danny goes to the backyard. He frowns when he finds it empty and no dark speck out in the pretty blue waves. Steve is home, of that he’s almost certain. Not that it was Steve who invited Danny over on a Saturday- Danny might be showing up unannounced- but his truck is in the driveway. He’s not upstairs and all the bathroom doors are open. His running shoes are by the door, so he’s not running, and there's no sign of a fight as far as Danny’s well-trained eye can see.

Only one place left to look, then.

Danny finds Steve in the garage, bent over the open hood of the Marque. That in itself isn’t anything too out of the ordinary, but what Steve’s wearing definitely is. Danny adjusts his rapidly hardening cock in his pants and forces his dry mouth to swallow.

The coveralls are a grey-blue and unzipped to the waist, sleeves tied around Steve’s middle. The fabric pulls tight over Steve’s ass- God, his ass should be illegal- and Danny’s eyes linger on it a moment before taking in the rest of the picture. Primarily, the grease-stained white tanktop that highlights Steve’s narrow waist and the powerful muscles of his torso. His shoulders ripple as he fiddles with something, humming softly along to the radio that’s crooning on the workbench.

“You better have brought food,” Steve says suddenly without ever looking up or turning.

Danny jumps and then glares. “You have eyes in the back of your head, don’t you? They teach you that trick in SEAL school? How to give your partner a heart attack using your super powers?”

Steve chuckles and glances over his shoulder. “No eyes in the back of my head. Just good hearing. You’re loud.”

“Loud. I’m loud? I am a perfectly normal volume, thank you very much.”

Steve is shaking his head, grin wide and eyes gleaming with amusement as he closes the hood of the car. He steps in closer and Danny's eyes slide, unbidden, to the streak of grease that marks Steve's collarbone. His breath catches a little and he prays Steve doesn't notice.

No such luck.

Steve takes another step, head tilted. “Is something distracting you?”

Danny opens his mouth to speak but Steve's hands on his waist, drawing him close, stop whatever he was going to say in its tracks.

Steve's body is warm and solid against Danny's, all powerful muscles and tan skin and those goddamn tattoos Danny really wants to trace with his tongue.

“You're staring,” Steve muses.

“Yeah, well,” Danny grumbles, poking Steve's chest just above the collar of the tank top, where a dusting of dark chest hair peeps out. “Can you blame a guy, when you look like this?”

That earns him a mischievous expression and Danny knows that this thing between them, the tension that's been building since they pulled their guns on each other in this very garage, is about to come to a head. He can't bring himself to care, though.

“Look like what?” Steve prods, smirking.

Danny rolls his eyes, grits out “get down here you ass”, and hauls Steve onto a fierce kiss.

Immediately, Steve's hands are all over Danny- his shoulders, his back, his ass. Danny snarls onto the kiss and takes hold of Steve's hair, using that to control things better. It's like flipping a switch. Steve gasps softly and  _ melts _ .

“Oh,” Danny grins, tipping Steve's head back so Danny can nibble at his throat. “Someone likes that.”

Steve just groans, and grinds the bulge in his coveralls against Danny's belly.

“On your knees, Steven.”

Steve drops hard and for a moment Danny's concerned about his knees but there are fingers fumbling with his belt and then a hot mouth wrapping around his cock and, well, can ya blame a guy?

“Fuck,” Danny hisses, still gripping Steve's hair. “Shit.”

Steve chuckles, lapping at the underside of Danny's cock. “Good to know I'm not  _ too _ out of practice.”

Danny just groans, loosening his grip so Steve has better control of the proceedings. Steve takes full advantage of that, putting to use every trick he's learned from God knows where, probably in a dark corner in a classified location Danny's not allowed to even ask about. So he doesn't ask. He just pets Steve's hair and urges him on until suddenly he's telling him to stop.

Steve pouts but obeys and the sight of him on his knees, looking expectantly up at Danny, is almost enough end things right there. Danny manages to hold off, though, with a squeeze at the base of his cock and some less-than-sexy thoughts.

“How do you want this to go?” Danny asks, tugging Steve to his feet for another kiss.

Steve hums thoughtfully, leaning down to nuzzle into Danny's neck. Then he whispers, breath hot in the shell of Danny's ear, “I want you to fuck me.”

Fucking hell, this man is going to be the death of Danny.

“Lube,” Danny grits out. “And bend over the car.”

Steve pulls a big tub of Vaseline- not optimal, but it will do- and hands it to Danny before resuming his former position. Danny in turn digs a condom from his wallet and nudges Steve's legs apart with a push against his calf.

“You and your ridiculously long legs,” Danny mutters once he's got Steve's ass where he wants it.

“You like my ridiculously long legs,” Steve teases.

Instead of replying, Danny gives that perfect curve presented to him a smack. It's light and through at least two layers, but Steve's mouth drops open and he shoves his hips back.

“Interesting,” Danny muses, rubbing the place he just hit. “We'll have to explore that later. For now…”

He reaches around and unties the sleeves of the coveralls. That done, he tugs them down to reveal… nothing underneath but the curls and spikes of dark ink across the small of Steve's back, the pattern coming to a point at the bottom. Almost like an arrow, pointing to exactly where Steve wants Danny.

“Fuck,” Danny groans, running his hands over that tattoo Steve's bare ass. “Today must be my lucky day.”

“Your luck's gonna run out if you don't get a move on,” Steve remarks, almost casually.

Danny rolls his eyes, but slicks his fingers with a glob of the Vaseline and begins rubbing them against Steve's hole. “Patience,” he says when Steve tries to push back on the fingers. “You'll get what you want.”

In no time, Steve is fucking himself on two of Danny's fingers with smooth rolls of his hips and low moans. Danny takes a moment to just look, admiring the way the muscles underneath Steve's tank top move.

“Think you're ready for me?” he asks, free hand sliding up Steve's spine to push his tank top unto a bunch under his armpits. The tan skin revealed makes his mouth water a little and he leans in to trail kisses back down Steve's spine to the dimples above his ass, hidden in his tattoo. A twist of his fingers makes Steve cry out.

“Please,” Steve manages. “I'm ready.”

Danny tears the condom open, rolls it on, and slicks up as fast as he can. Then he wipes his hand on his pants and curls his fingers around Steve’s hips. When he pushes in, he knows immediately that Steve has done this before. The man is practically an expert at this, too. He works his muscles and his hips in all the best ways to make this go easy and soon Danny's pelvis is pressed tight against Steve's ass.

“Holy. Shit,” Danny says through gritted teeth. “Fuck, Steve, you're…  _ fuck.” _

Steve, looking particularly smug and having just clenched down on Danny's cock, grins. “I'm not made of glass. Fuck me.”

That's all the invitation Danny needs. He digs his fingers in and  _ thrusts _ . Steve drops his head with a grunt, one hand flying back to grasp at Danny's.

“Like this?” Danny teases, setting an almost brutal pace. He shifts his free hand from Steve's hip to his tank top, using the bunched fabric as a handle of sorts. It allows him to yank Steve back onto his cock with every thrust, punching a litany of sounds from Steve's chest.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Steve moans, fingers tightening around Danny's.

This thing between them, whatever it is, it's been building so long that Danny knows neither of them are going to last. His untangles his fingers from Steve and reaches around to grip his cock. Steve is rock hard in his hand and leaking like a faucet. Danny swipes his thumb through the mess of precum, using it to slick his way when he begins stroking. Steve makes a choked off sound and his hips shift, torn between sensations.

“Easy,” Danny murmurs. “Let me take care of you.”

The  _ sound _ Steve makes when Danny presses his thumb again that sweet spot right under the head of his cock. That sound, a strangled mixture between a whine and a groan, goes straight to Danny's balls and he finds himself cumming at the same time Steve spills all over his fingers.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Steve sighs, slumping against the hood.

“My thoughts exactly,” Danny agrees. He carefully pulls out and ties off the condom. “Ya know,” he says thoughtfully, doing his pants up. “This seems like a fitting place for our first time, doesn't it.”

“It does,” Steve says. “Just to clear something up, though: first implies more to come.” He stands up as he speaks, turning to face Danny as he straightens his coveralls and tank top.

Danny stretches up for a soft kiss. “Glad we're on the same page. C'mon, our food is probably cold by now.”

Steve allows himself to be taken by the hand and lead back to the house. “Why'd you come over?” he asks while Danny unloads the takeout bags onto the counter. “I didn't call.”

Danny blushes a little, remembering his original reason. “I, um… I have Grace for Christmas this year. We're going to Jersey to see my family and I was wondering if… you would like to come with us.”

Steve lights up like a goddamn Christmas tree at that. “Little early to be meeting the folks, isn't it?” he teases.

“Steven, we've been practically married since the day we met. I think the timing is just right.”


End file.
